Fazbear Fright
by Iamaccident
Summary: Two friends, practically brothers, are hired by a seemingly legit company to simply salvage what was left in the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After their success, they are hired full time to watch over their discovery. What will become of them? Rated T for Fazbear
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! Uhh, so last time I asked for ideas for my next story, I got none :/. So I've spent ages racking my head to come up with this! Based off of fnaf3 so please enjoy!**_

30 years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors:

"Urgh, this place smells of death."

"Haven't forgot the local legend have we?"

"What, how every night the mascots would go on a hunt?"

"Yeah that one."

"Nah, that one keeps playing out in my head."

"Hold that thought"

"Rather not."

"Fine- just shut up."

"What's got you all fired up?"

"Oh, umm sorry, thought I saw something move."

"Did you?"

"It was just a rat."

Dave and Leo were best friends. Spent their childhood together, went to school together, played games together, heck they shared a birthday! So when they needed a job, they got one together. They got it from some new company called Fazbear Fright, the horror attraction, who just wanted for them to go in some crappy rundown restaurant to see what they could salvage.

"Man, this is creepy," Leo said grabbing something from the wall, "who the hell puts a paper plate doll in the security office?"

"You're seriously concerned about that when we've been tasked to hunt down murderous robots?"

"Maybe." Leo continued to return the the dining room. "Woah, how didn't we notice these when we came in?"

"Because I let you carry the torch."

"Shut up."

"Um Leo, I don't think it's the best idea to go to the murderous robots we're talking about."

"Relax" Leo then continued to hit one of them, "wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Come up here and put your ear on the suit."

"Do I have to?"

"Yesssssssssss." Leo hissed.

"Fine."

Dave walked up to the stage and put is ear by the suit. Then Leo whacked It again.

"See man, these are hollow." Leo continued to beat every last suit.

"Jeez, I get your point."

"Huh, what's this?" Leo said picking up the object in question.

"It's a..."

"Shit!"

"What, I was looking at that."

"It's a hand!"

"Relax, probably a replacement hand for the pirate."

"Wait, there's a pirate? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but you and I seen pictures from my mom."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Leo check this out." He picked up a rusty hook from the stage. "Argh, I be after yer booty, give me yer rum and, uhh I forget the rest."

"Dave, you'll be a brilliant pirate, but you can't even throw a punch without knocking yourself off balance."

"That's not true, watch." Dave swung his hook arm with great force before doing a marvellous spin and landing face first in a wall.

"Holy crap, you ok?"

"Yeah alright, I'd be more concerned about that wall though."

"Great one, let's continue our search."

"No, seriously Leo, look!"

Dave grabbed Leo's torch and pointed it to the wall. Sure enough, there was a massive dent where Dave went head first, but the wall was crumbling. What ever happened, showed that wall was a ploy.

"Well what the hell you waiting for Dave? Help me break this wall down!"

"Uh, I think you need specialist equipment and experts to begin considering that."

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up and smack your head in the wall some more."

"Seriously-" before he could finish, Leo was already running at the wall.

And with that, the wall collapsed.

"Ugh, must of interrupted an orgy of rats." Leo said coughing from the decades of dust.

But Dave didn't respond.

"Dave?" Leo sputtered getting to his feet.

Dave was just standing there all colour drained from his face.

"You look like-" Leo had Dave's hand shoved over his mouth

"Look."

"I'm not looking till you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"JUST LOOK DAMN IT!"

"Fine." His voice was a whisper. In all their years of friendship, Leo had never seen Dave so forceful.

The moment he turned his head, blackness. But after a short while his eyes grew used to it.

He could now see gold.

The attraction now had one animatronic.

**So I hope you enjoyed, and just to let you know I will be continuing this story. Also, leave suggestions, they might help me change the way the story will progress.**

**Seriously, last time no one replied D: *cue the forever alone face***

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sie sind alle knecht. Look it up. Not on Google translate.**

**Done that?**

**I'm sorry.**

**Now, to continue with our story.**

"Dude, what is that?" Leo asked Dave.

"I don't know, how the hell am I ment to know!" Dave argued back.

"It was you're mom with the pictures!" Leo countered, "you should know all about this!"

"Well I bloody don't, ok!?" Dave shouted.

"Right, I'm sorry, ok. That escalated quickly." Leo apologized for pressuring Dave.

"No need, I shouldn't of shouted at you to start with." Dave apologized for his adverse reaction.

"Well, with that cleared up, we're now left with... uhhh, _this thing. _I don't even know what to call it."

"Yeah, this thing didn't age gracefully."

"Man look at its neck, looks like a human's jugular, all the vessels seem consistent."

"Whoever designed this had a sick idea of children's robots."

Dave and Leo moved up to the yellow suit and nudged it.

"Ugh, crap... what the hell is that smell!?"

"Well, judging by the amount of rats that were here, crap, mouldy food and other dead animals."

"Speaking of them, where did they go?" Leo grabbed the torch from Dave and shone the light in the corner of the room.

"Wait, go a bit higher on the wall." Leo complied and raised the torch.

Scratches.

Scratches everywhere they looked.

Someone, _something_, wanted out.

"Shit!" Leo cried out.

"Oh my God!" Dave wailed.

The smell.

The rats.

The scratches.

The arteries in the suit.

Someone died in this room.

And they were killed by the animatronics.

Then they were stuffed.

"Dave, do you know what this means?"

"Yes I do!" Dave shouted, "It doesn't take Sherlock!"

"We gotta call the police!" Leo cried pulling out his phone.

"And say what? Hello, we think a giant teddy bear, a bunny and duck from the urban legends killed a guy 30 years ago?" Dave shouted.

"Wait, did you see that?" Leo said with a shakey voice, ignoring what Dave said.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Please, just look." Leo said in a barely audible whisper.

"Fine, see what?" Dave asked, unsure if Leo was being legit about this.

"That suit. It moved."

"Leo we're under a lot of pressure, you've seeing things." Dave sighed, he was angry with Leo, but they're friends, they support one another."

"Ok, I guess you're right, let's just phone the sick bastards that hired us and go home. I won't be working for a while now."

"Me too pal, me to."

In the commotion, they didn't hear the quiet voice of the suit.

It's me.

I always return.

**THANK YOU ALL, for being able to read, THAT. Sorry for offending you at the beginning, and if you didn't get that, disregard this message entirely.**

**Scratches.**

**Scratches everywhere.**

**Scratches! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**I'm tired of these mother****ing scratches in this mother****ing room!**

**So like I said in my last chapter, please provide ideas to help the story progress. Thanks and bye.**

**Don't leave me forever alone D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morrow people! I would just like to thank paigepink39 for suggesting an idea to progress the story. I will definitely put it in later but for now, let's continue with the story.**

"That better Leo?" Dave asked.

After that night they needed something to calm them, especially Leo, who went hysterical after leaving the restaurant. Dave had always been the quieter and more sensible mind. But sometimes his determination was scary to Leo.

"Yeah, thanks man. Nothing like a cup of coffee to calm the nerves." He said, taking a sip.

"You sure? You're still shaking." Dave stated, with a sense of general concern in his voice.

"Yes, just a little bit shocked man, I mean, we were at a murder scene."

"True, but we got paid and done as the company asked. We can simply leave them alone, never mention this again." Dave sighed, "at least _try_ to forget."

"I guess, but what about their family? They would have never known what happened to them."

"You've heard the legends as did I, their face would of been mangled by the beams and wires in the mask. There would be nothing to identify him with." Dave hissed, trying to make Leo stop the inquiry. Alas to no avail.

"What about DNA tests? Finger prints? Any other testing?" Leo persisted.

"We were both there, Leo, you saw the swarm of rats, there'd be bugger all to test!" Dave snapped. "Look, I'm sorry, just that, you know, we haven't been part of a murder cover up before." He apologized, but the damage was done.

"We handed his dead body to the fucking company man, what if they realise, what if we get tried?" Leo started shouting.

"Relax man, seriously, they'd probably say it adds to the authenticity, I mean they were looking for murderous robots. Remember how people would report stuff coming out of the animatronics?" Dave reasoned.

"Oh man, that didn't help at all, that 'stuff' as you described it was mucus! Oh shit, that probably means the other suits were stuffed with bodies!" Leo panicked.

"Dude, chill it. Those suits were hollow. Someone must have covered up if your little theory is true, but let's be honest, who would have done that."

"That murderer that used the golden... that golden..."

"Out with it!"

"That fucking golden suit man! We found the suit that the murderer used! Worst of all, we found a body in the suit! What was it said the murderer would do!? Huh Dave?"

"You're paranoid Leo! Calm down!"

"He would stuff the bodies Dave!"

"Dude you need some rest."

"Fuck you! When did you become so careless to murder man! That's not the Dave I know!"

"Dude, you're hysterical."

"Screw you Dave, I'm gonna go and drink my problems away! Then you'll listen, then you'll fucking listen!"

Leo proceeded to down his now cold coffee and stormed out of his friends apartment.

"Wait! Leo! Come back!" Dave pleaded "I'm sorry!"

But it was too late, Leo had left the building.

**Well Leo isn't too happy with Dave!**

**As usual, I'd like to say please review, it can help me right the story and improve it greatly. As I said earlier thank you paigepink39 for reviewing, I believe this will be an ideal setup for your idea.**

**This is the accident, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back for chapter four of my story. Hope you enjoy. Please don't leave me.**

Dave sighed. It would be a few days before Leo would come back. He has had this situation only once before when he forgot about something about dropping Leo off somewhere. He couldn't really remember the exact details as it was about 10 years ago. But needless to say, he wasn't happy with his situation.

His best and one of his only friends had just walked out on him because he wasn't letting on that the potential of murder worries him. He was merely putting on the brave face, as he understood nothing would of been achieved should they both be hysterical. But now that Leo was gone, he could worry as much as he needed and drop the weight of the world off his shoulders, without the fear that he would be letting his friend down.

He was the strong personality of their duo, a big brother and a caring figure for Leo to turn to in his worries. But the act of caring could wear him down.

But for now he could do as he pleased.

But what Leo said earlier was still bouncing around his head.

_"That fucking golden suit man! We found the suit that the murderer used!"_

_"We found a body in the suit! What was it said the murderer would do!?"_

_"He would stuff the bodies!"_

Why would a murderer use his own disguise for use of hiding a body?

What was he using in place of a disguise?

Why was there a false wall?

What was with the scratch marks? Was the victim left alive in the room for a long time?

But the questions weren't adding up. Firstly, the scratch marks were on the false wall as well, meaning the victim had to be alive while sealed off. Secondly, if they were sealed off, how did they get in the suit? If they were killed before being sealed off then, well, they were dead. Unless...

No, that's ridiculous, no way they came back to life.

Probably the rats scratching or something another.

But then how did they get so high?

Dave continued to silently ponder to himself before deciding to do research on how the murderer operated, compare the similarities.

He had a long night ahead of him.

**With Leo**

"Think you've had enough, boy." A bartender stated.

Leo had ended up in some bar, didn't get the name or even the street it was on. All he knew about it was it served stiff drinks. So far his therapy was working, as he was hardly anywhere near as depressed as he was earlier.

Last time he was like this, it was when Dave had forgotten to take him to his college press conference. He probably forgotten bout that by now...

"You would do the same if you've seen what I've seen." Leo murmured.

"And what would that be, hmm?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you."

Some people picked up on his conversation and moved in by him.

"Hey, would you look at that, a sombre drunkard, drinking to forget his life problems."

"Hey back of, pall." Leo said with a slur in his voice.

"Whoa, sorry, bud, I just want to help you forget by buying you a drink. You can tell me all about your problem."

"Sorry, I can handle myself." Leo spat.

"I wasn't asking you to tell me about your problem. I'm telling you to talk about your problem."

**Back with Dave**

Dave was just finalising his research on the murder, but to a very worrying conclusion. The murder was committed by someone else. Meaning there is still a crazed psychopathic killer out there. But then again, this is 'Murica, what's new?

Just at that moment Dave's landline started ringing.

"Hello?"

"This is your boss speaking."

"Oh hey there junior. Well you're my ex-boss, me and Leo quit after completing our job, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. I was just phoning to ask you if you've heard the urban legends about these animatronics, great job salvaging by the way."

"Yes I've heard. What are you saying."

"Well we need a security guard for night shift, and who better to ask than you and Leo."

"Thanks, but no thanks, we, uh, didn't find our last job appealing."

"Well, I've got consent from Leo, I guess he'll get a job without you then."

"Wait what, Leo would never agree to this job. Is there something you're hiding from me sir?"

"No, no, Dave the question is what are you hiding from me? You know, I found that Leo could be encouraged to open up very easily."

"What!? You bastard, leave him out of this!"

"You want to see him? Get the job."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Coming to a compromise, Dave."

"Fuck you, we'll take the job."

"You know the legends?"

"We went over this, yes I fucking know."

"Their true. Oh and one last thing, you don't come to your job, I'll have you killed."

"You'll get put to death."

"Not if it's the law that ends you, how does Dave the murderer sound?"

**Oooh, you dick Junior :(**

**'Murica.**

**So as usual please review (saying as I look a my one review).**

**So lonely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To whom it may concern.**

**Sorry 'bout my inactivity, I've been catching up on sleep I lost writing the first 4. But I'm back now so let's continue.**

"Fuck you. Where the hell do you want to meet then." Dave hissed.

"My business, and drop the attitude. Your job starts tonight." Junior replied.

"What!?" Dave gasped.

"I said you start tonight. Haul your ass over here. You start at midnight."

"I'll come over there now. Get Leo you bastard."

"I trust you will come."

And with that Junior hung up.

Dave sighed. He had to take the job or Leo would pay the price and he'll get a death sentence.

But if he gets the job, it's the equivalent of a death sentence.

According to the legends, guards couldn't even survive the fifth night with doors. And he's seen this place. It's got no doors and no obvious defence from the animatronic.

Then again, there was one exception, some crazy girl called Lizzy he believed. She completed 5_ years_ before she was killed. No one knows what happened to her. Some said that due to her pile of insults, they all just stood outside of her doors one night till she ran it of power. Some say she did survive, and just ran off with her boyfriend after giving her parents the money she made.

Well at least it was one animatronic. Not the four of legend. But even that was controversial, some said 4, some even said there were even 8 at one time.

But no use on looking upon the past. He has a on to attend and a friend in need.

**10 minutes later.**

"Right I'm here Junior. Where's Leo." Dave spoke with a gruff tone.

"In the office waiting. Your job entails you work at minimum wage. You get paid at the end of the week. If you survive that is."

"So what can we do to defend ourselves?" Dave inquired.

"I've briefed Leo. Ask him."

"Where's the office?"

"Straight down the hall. Also, before I go, Leo's drunk, keep an eye on him." Junior snickered.

"What!? How am I ment to get briefed?" Dave said with a worried tone.

"Your problem. Bye!" Junior said running it of the restaurant.

"Wanker!" Dave shouted back.

Dave walked into the office to see his drunkard friend stumbling about.

"Hey Dave... would you like a drink?" Leo slurred, oblivious to their situation.

"Not now, can you tell me what we're ment to do?"

"Check the tablet and push buttons... and when stuff go bad, press other button on black thing."

"Uhh, thanks Leo." Dave said, stifling a laugh. Even if their lives were on the line, it was funny to see Leo so pissed.

"No problem... drink now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Sorry Leo, maybe after."

"Your no fun..."

"I know, but we have a job to do." Leo said, trying to sooth Dave. It seemed to work.

"Ok..."

The clock rung out, signalling 12 a.m.

**Sorry about such a short chapter, and how badly written it was...**

**Anyway, like to say no problem to paigepink39.**

**Also you should see a psychiatrist for saying 'isn't kidnapping fun?'**


End file.
